It is known that the time taken to perform a hydrolysis process is reduced noticeably when the hydrolysis process is performed for a conventional object at high temperatures and high pressures.
Considering commercialization of hydrolysis objects, reducing the time taken to perform the hydrolysis for an object plays an important role in the unit cost of production. Accordingly, apparatuses for providing a high temperature and high pressure condition in various methods to a hydrolysis object are supplied.
In this connection, Korean Patent No. 1992-0017580 discloses that a pressure is applied to a pressure container via a supply line for supplying liquid for pressing an object provided in a pressure container, to cool the pressure container, using refrigerant.
However, in case of heating or cooling the pressure container itself to control the heat of the pressure container, the heat is transmitted to the object via the pressure container and the liquid. Accordingly, it takes a relatively long time to change the temperature of the object. Especially, when a mass of pressure containers and objects in consideration of productivity, the hydrolysis takes a longer time and more energy is consumed in case of applying heat to pressure containers outside.
Moreover, there may be a difference between the quantities of the heat supplied in accordance with external environment and the equipment set in accordance with an external temperature of an installation space has to be re-set disadvantageously.
In a process for raising the applied temperature to destruct enzyme after the hydrolysis process of the object, dissolved gas degasified from the object unless the temperature is raised with maintaining a critical pressure might be dispersed to the object and the hydrolyzed object might be spoiled. When using only an external heater of the pressure container in a process for raising the temperature of the pressure container, with maintaining the critical pressure to prevent the spoiled object, the time taken to raise the temperature and energy efficiency might deteriorate to deteriorate the productivity disadvantageously.
Also, when a process for removing the pressure and a process for cooling to secure the object in a state where the object a critical pressure or higher is applied to is completely hydrolyzed are performed simultaneously, the decay of the object caused by the dispersion of the dissolved gas might occur rapidly. Accordingly, the temperature has to be cooled to the lowest value so as to make the density of solvent (e.g., water) primarily, in a state of maintaining the critical pressure to minimize the decay of the object caused by the dispersion of the dissolved gas.
In case of depending on only a heating/cooling source outside the pressure container in a process for cooling the object maintaining a high temperature as well as a critical pressure, much time might be spent on the cooling of the object disadvantageously.